memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Reunion (novel)
| date = 2367| author=Michael Jan Friedman| published=November 1991| format = Hardcover| pages = 343| ISBN = ISBN 0671787551| }} Description :In the grand tradition of ''Spock's World, The Lost Years, and -- each a blockbuster New York Times bestseller -- Pocket Books presents the eagerly awaited, first Star Trek: The Next Generation hardcover: Reunion, a novel of mystery, intrigue, and peerless adventure...'' :Before he commanded the ''Enterprise, Jean-Luc Picard was the captain of the legendary deep space exploration vessel, the U.S.S. Stargazer, on an incredible twenty-two year voyage. Now, Picard's past and present collide on board the Enterprise as he is reunited with his former crew in a fantastic adventure that takes the Enterprise crew into the heart of the Romulan empire.'' :Together, Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Lt. Commander Data and the rest of the Enterprise crew must join forces with the former crew of the ''Stargazer to solve the mystery of Picard's past before a ruthless assassin unleashes a terrible revenge that threatens the entire galaxy.'' References Characters :Idun Asmund • Reginald Barclay • Gilaad Ben Zoma • Bednarik • • Tricia Cadwallader • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Robert DeSoto • Dibiasi • Kieran Duffy • Dunhill • Dave Eisenberg • Erwin • Carter Greyhorse • Guinan • Peter Joseph • Yuri Kuznetsov • Geordi La Forge • Loyosha • Manelli • Mansfield • Marcos • • Morgen • Nevins • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Fern Resnick • William Riker • Selar • Phigus Simenon • Orfil Solis • Starros • Stroman • Deanna Troi • Worf Gerda Asmund • Bok • Jack Crusher • Glosterer • Lenoch • Dalen Quaice • Qoz • Stroman • Tav • Vigo • Natasha Yar Locations : Alpha Palemon • Anjelica VII • Daa'V • Delos IV • Maxia Zeta • Starbase 81 Starships and vehicles : • • • • Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Daa'Vit • El-Aurian • Gnalish • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Ferengi • Grezalian • Tholian States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Daa'Vit Confederacy • Klingon Empire Science and technology :bio-profile • circuitry • computer • containment suit • food processing unit • galaxy • hair • holodeck • identical twins • jaw • liquid • medicine • mirror • muscle • phaser • shields • shower • starship • star • time • transporter • wind Ranks and titles :ambassador • assassin • captain • chief • chief engineer • commander • counselor • doctor • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • musician • Number one • officer Other references :aieannen baiannen • apartment • baseball bat • century • choc'pa • cloth • conference table • corridor • couch • crime • dream • drink • emotion • empath • glass • government • helm • jumpsuit • Ku'thei • Maratekkan brandy • "The Molecular Structure of Certain Amino Acids" • murder • napkin • navigation • painting • prune juice • quarters • rehabilitation colony • replica • s'naiah wood • synthehol • tray • water • year Related Stories * * The entire Stargazer series * Information This novel was likely the inspiration for Pocket Books to create the Stargazer series, which are all prequels to the 'present' of Reunion. The flashbacks in the novel occur in 2355, alongside the present events of the later series. Images reunion novel.jpg|Cover image. reunion art.jpg|Cover art by Keith Birdsong. idun.jpg|Idun Asmund. morgen.jpg|Morgen. jlpReunion.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. stargazerReunion.jpg|USS Stargazer. gerda.jpg|''Gerda Asmund''. Connections | prevpocket=Suddenly Human| nextpocket=Remember Me| }} External link * category:hardcovers category:tNG novels